The Past to the Present
by Viroselet
Summary: They met once in the past and will always meet and fall in love. It was destined from the beginning, nothing will nor can change that. Reincarnation AU. Three-shot.
1. Present Miku, Past Len

**A/N: The updated version of the first chapter! I didn't realize how short it was, since it looked like a pretty decent length on Microsoft Word, haha. So I made it a bit longer, but this is supposed a short-ish thing.**

**As you may have noticed, I changed the summary while I was at it. I'm trying to finish the second chapter soon, but SCHOOL. D:**

**The parts in italics is from the past, and the parts in normal lettering is the present. As always, feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid obviously does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>She panted, running through the streets as fast as she could. Everything in her peripheral vision was blurred in a mesh of colours. <em>Almost like abstract art,<em> she absentmindedly mused.

Looking around a little to make sure she was heading the right way, she didn't realize she was inching towards the street until she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and continued on her way, not noticing the odd looks and amused chuckles she got for apologizing to a pole she ran into.

Cheeks flushed in a bright pink, she stopped at an intersection. Chewing on her lip while waiting for the signal to change, she worriedly checked her teal wristwatch decorated with little bananas. Being late was _not_ an option.

* * *

><p><em>He ran as fast as he could, clutching onto the brown paper bag of groceries his mother had sent him out for. He didn't mind though, since she was making his and his older twin sister, Rin Kagamine, favourite dishes today.<em>

It's my birthday today_, he thought, a grin threatening to split across his face. Good things always happened on his birthday without fail, and he was anticipating this year's for the whole day._

"_Excuse me!" he panted, squeezing through the oddly crowded street. The sun was about to set, and usually only a few people would be milling about around this time._

_Going around the last turn, he stared at the slowly darkening sky. _

_He sped up his pace a little more. He didn't want father and mother to worry, and a whining Rin is not something that should happen, especially on their birthday. Being late was _not _an option._

* * *

><p>Nearing her destination, she looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. Letting out a sigh at the discovery that she still had a plentiful amount of time, she slowed to a stop to nervously examine herself in the glass of a nearby 'Subways'.<p>

Pulling a little at her ruffled, orange skirt that ended just above her knees, her lips tilted up into a smile as she twirled and deemed herself presentable. She pulled out her phone to quickly text a thank you to Rin, who told her that her pair of black flats with the little white swirl accents would be better than heels.

Walking, she unconsciously put a little spring to her step as she continued towards her destination.

* * *

><p><em>He was met with the eyes of the most beautiful girl he ever saw.<em>

_In his surprise, he clumsily skidded to a stop, resulting in a few items from his bag falling out. Hastily kneeling down to pick them up, he let out a quiet noise of surprise when his hand came in contact with hers._

_Looking up, his breath caught. She truly was a beauty to behold, with a soft smile which lighted up her blue eyes that were so much like his, yet so different. Varying shades blended together, from the teal colour of her hair to the calm cloudless sky on a summer's day. Yet, there was also sadness behind those eyes, the colour of the raging sea during a storm tinting them._

* * *

><p>Her eyes lit up when she spotted the daydreaming boy leaning against a tree. His blond hair, so much like his sister's, was tied in his signature small ponytail and his disarray of bangs that she <em>loved<em> to play with was gently swaying to the wind.

Unable to contain the bubbly warm feeling welling up, she jogged towards him while waving her arm and hand high up in the air. He looked up when his name slipped past her lips, a small smile dancing on his face while holding his arms wide open for her to land into.

"Len!" she affectionately said, giggling as he spun her around once before setting her down and kissing her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Smiling lightly with a light blush dusting his cheeks, h<em>_e thanked her and kneeled down on one knee. He willed the blush to go away, with only little success much to his embarrassment._

"_My name's Len, Len Kagamine." he smiled, kissing her hand. "Might I have the honour of yours?" A crimson hue settled on her cheeks while she told him her name and a grin formed on his face._

_On his 14__th__ birthday, something amazing happened like he thought. He didn't know at that time, but he met the love of his life._

_This was the beginning. _


	2. Present Len, Past Miku

**Author's**** note: I'm so sorry it took such a long time to update this! I planned to post this sooner, but well, I got busy unfortunately. I made this one longer than the last part, but there may be some stray mistakes here and there. At the end, I may of strayed from my original "Strictly this person's P.O.V.", but I didn't want to delete it...I hope you guys like it anyways?**

**The song I mentioned, 200% by AKMU, is actually a really good song. Of course, you may not think so, but hey, give it a chance.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed. You honestly didn't have to take time out of your day and do that, but it really warms my heart. I really appreciate it, so thank you, so, so much! And for the silent readers, I still thank you guys for reading this.**

**Obviously, the story is what you came for and not my rambling. So as always, enjoy and feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

><p>"Have a lovely day!" the cashier chirped.<p>

He softly hummed '200%' by AKMU as he exited the cozy little café, signaled by the little chime above his head when he pushed the door opened. A bag of two banana muffins in hand, he pulled his banana yellow cellphone out of his pocket to check the time by the plastic leek phone chain.

A smile adorned his face while he walked down the weathered street, the passing people a dull blur of colour and sound. Putting his phone away, he stopped, spotting a few rows of red tulips mixed with striped tulips scattered around the outside windows of a small clothing shop. They were a solid, brilliant red, almost like the vivid colour of freshly spilt blood. The striped ones were feather white, with the same red staining them in elegant slashes of colour.

A frown marred his face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what Rin had said about the meaning of tulips. Was it happiness? No, perhaps it was love? A smile replaced the downward tug of his lips as he simply shrugged it off. Honestly, his flower addict of a sister had told him too many meanings and symbolisms of too many flowers for him to remember them all. He'll ask her later.

Bending down, he breathed in deeply, only to be greeted with the lack of scent. He straightened up and stretched, not too fazed since he was informed beforehand of the little fragrance in tulips. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but admire them one more time before leaving. They were beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>She hummed a familiar tune, unsure what it was called and couldn't seem to figure it out no matter how much she continued the soothing melody. She'll have to ask her older twin brother, Mikuo Hatsune, if he knew later.<em>

_Admiring the colourful array of tulips swaying lightly to the wind, a certain patch of colour caught her eye. There weren't many, only about 6 in total not scattered too far from each other. Three of them were a complete crimson red, while the other half was a pure white striped in the same crimson, like a perfectly white canvas painted with easy flicks of bold hue._

_Hearing sudden footsteps, she turned around to lock eyes with the most handsome boy she's ever seen. He had blond hair that framed his face, but it was his eyes that she couldn't stop staring into. Simply stating that they were a brilliant cyan colour would be an understatement. They were shimmering blue like the sea, yet also the colour of the sky before a storm mixed amazingly together. She could have sworn there were also green flecks, much like the lush green grass swaying beneath their feet, but with an interestingly yellow (almost like his messy, silky soft looking hair, she would later muse) tint to them. If she had to compare his stunning eyes with anything, it would be like the sun about to set behind the ocean, the last rays of day illuminating the indecisive waves. They were beautiful._

* * *

><p>He arrived ten minutes earlier than he bargained for. Shoes scuffing against the somehow mostly smooth stone tiled floor, he retreated towards the cool shade of the canopy of leaves the plant life thankfully made. He paused for a split second, before resuming walking and deciding not to sit on the mostly occupied benches a couple metres away. Leaning against a nearby tree, he relaxed while waiting for her. His expression turned tender at that thought, oblivious to the teenage girls excitingly whispering and giggling in the vicinity.<p>

Hearing the little Pikachu sound that notified him of a text message, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped in his custom number code to unlock it. Lightly tapping the little icon, he opened the text from her.

'**Sorry, might be a little late! T_T**'

Chuckling at the little emoji she included, he texted backs a quick reply, his thumbs clicking the keys swiftly and skillfully. He paused; thumb hovering over the 'send' button, before typing in a quick emoji of his own with an upward quirk of his lips.

'**Don't worry about it. Try to arrive ASAP. ;P**'

Satisfied, he closed and put away his cellphone after seeing she saw the message. Leaning back on the tree once more, he closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted to that fateful day where it all began…

* * *

><p><em>The boy, she learned, was Len Kagamine. In a middle class family of four (including him), his sister and himself were what were considered prodigies at the time. Much like Mikuo, Len was specifically a musical prodigy, whilst Rin had a startling keen eye for flowers. Their parents were well respected scholars and had quite a few connections. The Kagamine family were well off, to state it bluntly. The attention however, got to them. They were never the type of people who adored the spotlight or anything, so the constant questions were painstaking.<em>

_Unlike music and flowers (or plant life in general), art wasn't as held highly in regards where they lived. She loved to paint nonetheless, and was still regarded as a 'diamond in the rough' in the field. Not quite refined in skill, but she'll surely flourish in time and hard work. She so hoped that that time was soon so that she could join her brother, the boy and his sister whom she hadn't known for too long, but was starting to grow fond of. Even Mikuo was starting to, which meant _something_, for he was wary to trust people so quickly and easily._

_Mikuo, as stated before, was a musical prodigy. Unlike Len, who excelled in playing on the piano, he was quite fond of the beauty and symbolisms of the music in whole (a lot like Rin with flowers, his younger twin would later tell him) instead of actually playing an instrument. Simply put, he loved composing music, whether it is just instrumental (which he usually got Len to play) or with lyrics (which he would get his mother to sing). _

_The Hatsune family were perhaps a little lower in status in the public eye, but it didn't matter. Status doesn't make a person, the twins' father liked to remind them._

* * *

><p>"Len!" a bubbly, slightly out of breath voice exclaimed.<p>

He looked up, unable to suppress the upward tug of his lips when he spotted her. Pushing himself up off against the tree, he took a step away from the tree but didn't stray from under the cool shade. He caught her in his outstretched arms and spun them around once, reveling in the giggle she let out that left a warm, fuzzy feeling before setting her down.

"Miku," he said, his voice full of love and adoration for the other. "You had nothing to worry about. You're eight minutes early." The girls on the benches from earlier muttered to each other in disappointment that the blond already had a teal haired girlfriend.

"Well, I'm here now anyways." she said sheepishly, graciously accepting the banana muffin he handed to her with a thank you. They walked while they ate, talking about random things which barely had any relevance to each other. Miku was slightly distracted, however, and was silently praying that Len didn't think the pink dusting her cheeks was a blush, but because she had ran some of the way to get to the place they had been moments before.

_Girlfriend_, she thought, the statement from the girls earlier seared in her mind. She knew she was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl from a shoujo manga, but she couldn't help the little butterflies in her stomach when anybody called her Len's girlfriend, or vice versa. Rin and Mikuo liked taking advantage of that, always coupled with a cheeky grin.

"Want some ice cream?" Len's voice cut through her daze. He was looking down at her, clearly amused with a smile he only showed to _her. _She nodded mutely, earning a chuckle that caused to flutter and the warm feeling to double.

* * *

><p><em>Miku sat in a chair, observing herself in the mirror and restlessly played with the pure white skirt of her wedding dress.<em>

"_Calm down, my dear future sister- in-law." Rin giggled, grasping her hands to stop her fidgeting. Miku relaxed a little, but nervousness was evident in her voice when she spoke._

"_I'm just…..worried, you know? What if something happens?"_

_The blonde sighed a little, before squeezing the teal haired girl's hands reassuringly._

"_Don't worry, Mi-chi. Everything's going to be fine." She said determinedly, using the childhood nickname that never failed to comfort._

_Miku stared down at her intertwined hands for a moment, before lifting her head and nodded, cracking a smile in return._

_Unbeknownst to her, Len was also very panicky and nervous too. Mikuo, finally fed up with the amount of pacing Len has been doing (later he would tell Len that he swore he was going to wear the floor out enough to make a hole), grabbed his shoulders to halt him._

"_Calm down! Everything's. Going. To. Be. Fine." Mikuo said exasperated, saying each word separately in his last sentence and to further prove his point, he shook the blond after every word. Len, a little dizzy, put his hands up in front of his chest to indicate that he surrendered._

"_Okay, okay!" he spoke apologetically, aware that he's been confiding to Mikuo the same worry for the past month. "Sorry, it's just...I don't want things to turn out badly." _Unlike last time_, he added mentally in his head bitterly. He furrowed his eyebrows at that thought, obviously confused. What did he mean by 'last time'? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mikuo spoke._

"_Don't worry; nothing's going to go wrong as long as I have anything to say about it. It's about time for us to leave and stand in our places, my soon to be brother-in-law." Mikuo said, a determined glint in his light, mostly sapphire blue eyes. One side of his mouth was tilted upwards in a half smile, and he lightly patted Len on the back as they walked out of the room._

_The bride-to-be was waiting patiently in her dressing room, her husband-to-be's sister having already left with a simple wink and a "I'm here for you, Mi-chan!". Her father entered the room sometime later, offering her his arm with a gentle smile, which she anxiously returned._

_Walking down the aisle, she had one last thought before her father handed her off to the blond boy. _I want him to live and be happy, even if it means I have to die by his hands yet again. _It was a thought at the back of her head that didn't quite seem to belong to her, but at the same time did. Baffled by that, she just shrugged it off. She'll have time to think about it later, but right now, she was together with the love of her life on the happiest day of her life._


End file.
